


Beach City Rollercoaster Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion for the sake of roller coasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ALspag8uSCU</p><p> </p><p>But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible<br/>She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable<br/>We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn<br/>Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Fusions and funnel cake and screaming oh my

The sun was half way between the center of the sky and the horizon. A fresh ocean breeze tumbled across the sand dunes everything was beautifully set for a magnificent day. 

Peridot pressed the record button on her 'Log' and began speaking;

"Log date: 7 12 9

Steven has taken me to an "Amusement Park". It appears from the outside to be a place where humans busy themselves by testing large machines. It eludes me as to why this is considered something that falls under the category of 'fun'. I will update soon with my findings."

Peridot clicked the tape recorder off and handed it to Connie for safe keeping. She had brought an earth contraption called a "Purse" that was used for convenient storage. It enamored the gem that humans had so many things solely for the sake of convenience. 

Among the human, gem, and hybrid, was Amethyst. She had volunteered to join them because she wanted to partake in a 'Roller Coaster' which seemed to be the main attraction at this establishment. The prospect of food also served to be a motivator. 

The quartet entered the amusement park, not needing to pay for tickets with Steven being so close to Mr Smiley.

"Hey, Steven! How ya doing, short stack? Who's your new friend?" The tall man said to Peridot, who glared at him from behind her visor.

"Hey Mr. Smiley! You remember that giant hand ship that came crashing to earth about half a year ago?"

Mr Smiley laughed and raised his eyebrows, "How could I forget?"

"Well, this is Peridot! She's a gem that was aboard that ship! She's one of us now, protecting the earth!"

"Well, any friend of Steven is a friend of mine! Here are your wristbands! Have a good time!" Mr Smiley handed them four plastic bracelets with the boardwalks logo on it. 

After about six minutes of Steven helping Peridot get her bracelet on, they were finally ready to go. 

"Hey P-Dot, wanna get some funnel cake with me? You don't have to eat any of it if you're not up for it, but it'd be cool to hang with you for a while."

Peridot bit her bottom lip and breathed in. "Yes. I will join you."

"Me and Connie are headed to that new ride! The really big one! If we aren't back soon, come get us there!" Steven said, pulling out a copy of a map of the boardwalk that he had grabbed on the way in. Amethyst waved him off and the pair went to get in line before it got too long. 

Amethyst leaned over to Peridot and whispered, "Hey, wanna do something fun?"

Peridot gulped. Most of the time when Amethyst said something like that, it didn't end well for anyone involved. 

".....Okay."

Amethyst grabbed beneath Peridot's arms and hoisted the small onto her shoulders. "A-Amethyst!!" She squeaked loudly in fright, clinging to the purple gem's long hair.

"Dont worry, Perry! I won't drop ya! Now, hold on tight!"

"For what?!"

Right as she said that, Amethyst sprinted from the middle  of the parkway to the concession stands at top speed, which was really fast. 

Peridot clung onto Amethyst for her life, burying her face into the pile of warm lavender hair she found herself surrounded in. About halfway there, she found herself laughing for some reason. Her chest felt light.

'Note to self: Amethyst's hair smells like the fruit of the Vitis Vinifera vine.'((Google it))

As they screeched to a stop, centrifugal force caused Peridot to be slung forward, but her holding Amethyst's hair like it was a lifeline linked the two together, so they both tumbled forward. 

A few seconds later they were in a very familiar situation, with Amethyst on the ground and Peridot on top of her. This time, Peridot had collapsed and was holding her arms tightly around Amethysts torso.

They layed there like that for about six seconds. Then Peridot opened her eyes and realized her gem was half an inch from Amethysts. She jumped up, blushing an electric blue. "I-I'm so sorry!! It won't happen again, I swear!" She stuttered. Her heart was going a mile a minute. 

(Note: they are just underneath the very location where a certain fusion was sitting, smiling excitedly at the idea that their friends are getting along so well. )

"Peri! Calm down," Amethyst laughed, standing up and dusting herself off. "It's not a problem! It was... fun." She rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks a deeper violet than usual. Peridot blamed the lighting.

They stood in line together at the funnel cake stand. 

//////////////

A few minutes earlier....

"C'mon Connie! Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!"

The pair ran to the largest roller coaster on the boardwalk and stood in line. 

"So is this ride scary?"

"Yeah! Well, I've never ridden it before because its really new, but I've gotten good reviews from Lars and Sadie!"

Connie nodded and smiled. She was wearing a nice pair of khaki shorts and a yellow tank top with a huge wide brimmed hat to top it off. 

After a few minutes of waiting, they were finally able to board the ride. Until the carnie stopped them, lining Connie up against the wall yardstick. 

After Connie was deemed too short to go on, Steven was up next. No amount of tip toeing would make him tall enough to ride. Darn, 'saftey hazards'! The two walked off of the ride, feeling rather dejected. "What are we going to do now?" Connie asked. Steven shrugged.

They started walking in a rather dejected manner towards where Amethyst and Peridot were supposed to be waiting, until Steven stopped, jumped in front of Connie, and shouted "Wait!" While waving his hands rapidly. 

Connie jumped back, blinking in shock. "What is it, Steven?"

"We might not be tall enough to ride it, but you know who is?" 

Connie thought for a second, then her eyes lit up. "Steven! You're a genius!"

Steven blushed, "Oh, please. Shall we?" He said, holding out his hand for her. 

She bowed and took his hand. They spun around together until all that was left was a ball of light and faint laughter.

/////////

"So... why is it called funnel cake. It doesn't appear to be made from a funnel or in the shape of one. Also, what is the powdery substance on top?" Peridot asked. She claimed she wanted to try to eat the cake to 'learn about Earth's culture's but somewhere in her she knew she just wanted to impress Amethyst. 

"Actually, they use a funnel to pour batter into boiling oil. The powdery stuff is powdered sugar, which makes it sweet. Go on, P-Dot, try it out!" Amethyst encouraged her. Peridot took the fork in her hand anxiously. The concept of eating always made her anxious.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice from behind Peridot. It was familiar, so she turned around. She didn't recognize the tall, long haired person that was there, but they looked familiar. 

"Hey, Stevonnie! Any reason you're here today or just for fun?"

Peridot whipped her head back and forth from the person to Amethyst. "Do you... know this person?" She said, not taking her eyes off of them. 

"Oh, Peridot, this is Stevonnie! Ste-man and Connie's fusion!"

Peridot dropped her fork. "HUMANS CAN FUSE?!" She shouted, standing up. 

"Well, not normally, but Steven's part human. He's only ever done this with Connie. We fused because Steven and Connie wanted to ride the rides they normally weren't tall enough for."

Peridot sunk back into her seat on the bench. "I will never understand humans..." She grumbled, pressing her cheek into the table. Stevonnie casually unfused and the pair hopped onto the bench next to Peridot. 

"Could we have some of that, Peridot?" Steven said, pointing to the Funnel cake. 

"Take all of it. I'm not feeling up to eating today."

"Thanks!" Steven took the cake and broke off a piece for Connie. 

"So how were the rides?"

"They were AMAZING!! We- I've- it was awesome!" Connie said, waving her hands slightly in excitement.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Amethyst asked. 

"Maybe we should take Peridot on the rides? Wait, but she's shorter than me! She won't be able to ride them." Steven said, rubbing his chin. 

"Dont be silly, Steven," Peridot said, exaggerating the 'eve' in Steven. She moved her hands like she was scratching a record for some reason. "I may not use it often because it's physically exhausting, but I have the ability to shapeshift as much as any other gem." 

Steven was smiling and looking at Peridot with wide eyes.   
"....What?"

"We're gonna ride the rollercoaster! C'mon Connie let's bring Stev'ie back so we can ride this thing again!"

Peridot looked on in awe as the two fused effortlessly. 

Stevonnie stumbled for a second then smiled. "Well, c'mon let's go!" They said as Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand and ran with her. Peridot blushed lightly. Cogs were turning in her head. 

They got to the ride together, hand in hand. Amethyst quickly and easily made herself taller, still holding Peridot's hand. She Let go and shook her hair out, tying it up in a loose ponytail with her choppy bangs sticking out around her face. She looked stunning.

"Okay, Peri. Your turn."

Peridot sighed and mumbled. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Amethyst. Maybe it'd be easier if we just had... two people. On the ride."

"I'm not following ya," Amethyst said blankly.

"Maybe we just..." Peridot blushed and pushed her fists together. Amethyst blushed and stepped back.

Peridot felt panic bubble up in her. "I-i mean, only if you want to, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable at all! But if you wanted to, I'd be fi-"

"Peridot!" Amethyst cut her off by putting her hands on Peridot's shoulders. Peridot looked up to see Amethyst grinning from ear to ear with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Shall we mash it up?"


	2. Simple Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make small gems taller

"Shall we mash it up?"

Peridot swallowed dry air, stars spilling in where the panic was. She laughed awkwardly, nodding. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything but Amethyst's.

Stevonnie fanned their face and then burst apart, leaving Connie and Steven in their place. Steven was chanting 'giant woman' under his breath while the other's talked. 

Amethyst shapeshifted back to her normal size. "Alright, so, have you ever done this before?"

Peridot scoffed. "Ha! Have I ever fused before?! Ha! Ha....." she cleared her throat. "Of course not! Garnet is the only one who's ever.... offered."

Amethyst choked for a second. "Garnet offered to fuse with you?! That's a HUGE deal!! She must really have faith in you P-Dot!" The purple gem said, nudging Peridot gently on the shoulder.

Peridot felt bigger. Garnet trusted her. That must be good for something. "Well, thats.. nice. Good to know."

Amethyst cleared her throat. "So, for us, fusion is kind of a huge deal."

"Well considering you're willing to fuse to ride a roller coaster it seems li-"

Amethyst pressed a finger to her lips. "We only fuse when all parties want to. That's the first element of fusion."

"Well that's kind of obvious, but okay."

"And you want to do this, right?"

Peridot swallowed, looking into Amethyst's deep violet eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Yes."

Amethyst smiled warmly. "So, normally to get into sync with eachother, and so we're relaxed, we dance and then we fuse. Pearls fusion dance is really twirly and fancy, while mine is kind of like the exact opposite. The best fusions come from the most... in sync dances."

Peridot listened close. Hearing Amethyst be so articulate about something that she wanted her to understand made her feel important. 

"So do you wanna try? We might not get it on the first try, but sometimes fusion happens by accident so you never know." Amethyst shrugged. 

Peridot nodded a bit too eagerly. Amethyst smiled and held her hand out. 

Peridot let hers hover inches from the other's. This was it. She knew she could back out at any point in time but she wasn't sure if she wanted to and that terrified her to the core. She was committing treason every second she was on this planet. 

Peridot looked into Amethyst's eyes again. The fear melted away, leaving an odd buzz in her chest.

She laced her fingers between Amethyst's, loving the thrill of warm and frosty sensation in her stomach when she touched her. Amethyst stepped back, leading Peridot in a simple twirling two step with her own flare of style and rhythm added to it. They danced to a song only they could hear.

Peridot's eyes glanced from their feet, which were falling into a matching pace, to Amethyst's smiling face. The world seemed warmer and brighter, like a whole new place. There was a sudden disconnection between her body and her gem, as if she had lost all sense of mass. Then, all at once, she felt everything around her beating and pulsing like a gigantic living organism all together. She had never felt anything like it before.

The last thing she saw was Amethyst, looking into her eyes and smiling like nothing mattered but her.

////////

Steven and Connie watched, holding onto each others hand tightly as the new fusion formed shakily. 

Well, she didn't form into physical existence, more just kind of.... popped. 

She appeared standing up, top layer of arms held at her sides while the bottom was trying to keep her balanced.

Long bouts of wavy hair in mixed shades of violet and green adorned her head. She also wore a huge pair of circle framed glasses which were set in front of four pairs of eyes. Both pairs were frantically looking at every single thing that existed in the area around them. She had to look at Steven and Connie from above. 

"Oh my gosh! This is... I'm amazing!" Flourite said, spinning on her heels and examining herself. 

She wore a grayish green tank top with a white star on the chest, along with a pair of purple knee high boots. A pair of shorts with just the right number of pockets sat tied around her waist. White stars adorned her knees, ankles, and the corners of her glasses. 

Her skin was a gradient of mint green near her chest, grey at her elbows, and lavender at the tips of her fingers and her nose. 

Her eyes were every available shade she had to choose from; a swirling mix of violet and minty green that was pleasing to the eye. 

"Giant woman!" Seven shouted, jumping up to hug Flourite. Connie stared in awestruck wonder at the new person towering before her. 

"Steven! Connie! It's me, Flourite! I exist! I've never existed before, isn't that fascinating? I feel like I could run around the entire planet and never get tired! I could pick you up and toss you higher than that roller coaster could bring you and I know I will be fully able to catch you because I can calculate the exact height and distance and time it will take and I will be able to be at the other end of the throw in no time flat! Wanna test it out?" Flourite ranted, getting onto her knees and wrapping her arms around the two aforementioned kids. Her eyes glittered.

Steven laughed nervously. "No thanks."

"We're good!"

"Well, that's okay, I have an objective to complete, anyway! Let's ride a rollercoaster!" She said triumphantly, spinning around and walking whichever way she ended up.

"Uh, Flourite? The ride is this way."

The fusion turned on her heels. "Of course!"

///////

"Keep your arms, legs, and heads inside of the ride at all times. Blah blah blah. Have fun."

The carnie flicked the ride to life.

Flourite had been ranting about how wonderful it was to be alive since she could form coherent words. Stevonnie had stopped listening a while ago and was now just staring at her. 

They started moving forward up the first big hill. Flourite went quiet as they approached the top.

"Stevonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not so sure about th-" 

The fusion came undone, leaving a terrified Peridot sitting on top of and clinging desperately to Amethyst. 

"Peri! These things are totally safe, I promise."

Right as she was finished, they went down the other side of the hill. Peridot screamed in terror as they hit the bottom, but then she looked at Amethyst. 

She was smiling and laughing and had one arm in the air, the other one wrapped around.....

Oh.

They were still in the same position as when they unfused: Peridot's arms and legs around Amethyst's torso, Amethyst with her arms around Peridot. 

The smaller gem felt like she was going to be sick, and not just from the second time they went upside down. Amethyst hadn't pushed her away. 

Peridot started laughing in adrenaline fueled glee. Amethyst hadn't pushed her away! She wanted her to stay like that. Amethyst liked her!

She buried her face in Amethyst's shoulder as the ride came to a stop. 

"The ride's over now, P-Dot. We can get off."

Peridot made a noise that was similar to a sharp 'no'. Amethyst laughed and picked her up bridal style, carrying her off of the ride. "You ready to head back to the temple for a bit? I'm pooped."

Peridot nodded. 

Stevonnie unfused and they walked out of the park, giving their wristbands to a group of four that was walking into the park so that they didn't have to pay.

//////


	3. Home With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I PROMISED a chapter by tonight and I wasn't sure I could finish it!! Anyway hope u like it

They arrived at the barn to see Pearl writing some mathematics on the chalkboard and Garnet leaning up against the wall with a magazine in her hand. 

"Garnet! Pearl!" Steven shouted, running up to greet them. "You'll never guess who we met today!"

Garnet smiled and picked Steven up off the ground.

"Who was it, Steven?" Pearl asked, setting down the chalk she was writing with. 

Steven smirked and leaned into his heels, "Well, here's a hint. She's tall and smart and has really cool glasses!"

Garnet hummed for a second. "Is it Connie?"

Connie blushed lightly. Steven smiled. "While that is true, that's not the person I'm talking about right now!"

Garnet thought for another few moments and then lifted Steven up a bit higher. "I give up! Who did you meet?"

Amethyst walked up to them, Peridot sitting on her shoulders lost in thought. She jumped a little when Amethyst spoke. "Me and P-Dot fused!"

Pearl turned around sharply from the blackboard and ran up to Garnet, smiling brightly.

Garnet's set Steven on her hair and walked up to the other two. "Peridot, Amethyst, I'm so proud of you two! What was she like?"

"She was tall and smart and had super cool hair, but she kind of talked a lot," Amethyst smiled, making matching gestures with her arms. Peridot scoffed.

"She was more than that! She was incredibly articulated, she was extremely analytical and could easily break down any concept she was present with. She was a product of both of our unique traits and she had both of our combined memories! Being her was.... It was phenomenal!" Peridot held her hands to her cheeks, smiling and starry eyed. Garnet patted her shoulder. 

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like quite an interesting person!" Pearl said, smiling brightly. 

Peridot looked at Amethyst, surprised to see she was already looking at her. 

Peridot swallowed and looked away. Gingerly, she took Amethyst's hand. Amethyst blushed and smirked. 

"Hey, Peridot..." Amethyst whispered. 

"Y-yes?" She stammered. Peridot felt a flurry of some sort of new emotion that she had been feeling for a while now around Amethyst. It felt like someone tugging at her throat or someone pouring clouds into her chest. It made her feel groggy but still filled her with adrenaline. 

She was ashamed to say she liked it.

Amethyst leaned close, pressing her forehead lightly against Peridot's cheek. "Meet me at the temple at sunset. I wanna show you something."

Peridot was left with a swelling in her chest and heat in her cheeks as the purple gem walked away.

///////

The sunset seemed more beautiful from this planet every time she looked at them. The clouds spiraled across the sky, absorbing so many colors. It looked more beautiful than anything else she had seen on this planet so far. 

"Great, you made it!"

Well, almost anything. 

Peridot waved at her, arms rigid. "Hi."

She blushed as Amethyst took her hand.

//////////////

Peridot traced her finger along the thick stone tablet of the temple door. "This thing is so old...."

"It predates humans."

"How is this temple still standing? It should be nearly impossible with that era of technology!"

"It was also 'impossibe to survive the war.' And yet, here we are." 

Peridot whipped her head around. "You.... fought in the original rebellion?"

Amethyst was confused at first, then laughed. "I wasn't around during that time, but Rose was. She was the leader of the rebellion, actually."

The color drained from Peridot's face. She backed against the wall.  "So the Rose Quartz that made Steven was THE Rose Quartz?!"

"The one and only."

"OH MY STARS!" Peridot covered her mouth and bounced in place excitedly. "A-and you knew her?!"

"Not as long as Pearl or Garnet but yeah. She was like a mom to me."

"Explain the concept of 'mom'."

"In a 'peri-phrasing' way, mothers are the primary female caretakers of human children."

"Oh."

They stood there in silence for a few seconds. 

"Well, I was gonna show you my room, but I think we should save that for another time. For now, hop on the warp pad." Amethyst said, holding out her hand.

Peridot hesitantly reached for Amethyst's hand, only for Amethyst to lace her fingers tightly between Peridot's and tug her onto the marble slab.  
"Where are we going?"

Amethyst exhaled. "Somewhere nice."


	4. If I Were a Raindrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets gay

//Take us wherever you go//

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t_a1jDxa3aM

"Okay- step forward off of the warp pad."

"Approximately how far down is it?"

"It's not that far, just jump it and don't uncover your eyes!"

"Remind me again why I'm not supposed to see where we're going?"

"Becaaaause I want to surprise you! Now.... stop! What do you hear?"

Peridot paused. "I hear liquid transferring location."

"Okay, now what do you smell?"

A deep breath. "I smell wet marble, dirt, and flora. Are we done?"

"Almost, just keep your eyes covered and don't let go of my hand." 

Amethyst dragged Peridot forward a few feet. The green gem felt the gentle heat from the sun flicker, so she had gone through some sort of archway. 

"Okay, sit down here, to your left."

Peridot did as she was told, feeling the cool marble underneath her with her free hand. 

"Okay, open your eyes and tell me what you think!"

Slowly, adjusting to the light, Peridot opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the soft pink flowers scattered across the ground. They seemed extremely light, floating on the wind.

The second thing she noticed was the three pools of water, one behind her, one to her left, and one ahead of her. All of them had statues of this person with long curly hair and closed eyes. Some had flowers blooming in their palms. They all seemed very powerful, yet peaceful. 

The final thing she noticed was the slight glow the water had. It was almost night time, and there was an extremely faint aura of pink light surrounding each of the pools. 

"Wow...."

Peridot swiveled her head around, taking everything in. It was so serene, it felt almost dreamlike (if she knew what dreams were, that's the word she would use).

"Yeah. I come here whenever I need to think. It feels..... it feels like she's still here sometimes."

Amethyst wasn't smiling her usual smile. This one was melancholic. She looked like.....

She looked like a storm was brewing behind her eyes.

The silence was thick enough to feel on your skin. Someone needed to break it.

"Is....that her?"

Peridot pointed towards the central statue. 

"Yeah. Rose was something else. She saw the beauty in everything. Even.... Even in things like me."

Amethyst looked at her hands. "I didn't love her the way Pearl did, and I didn't know her as long as Garnet did..... but I still miss her so much it hurts."

A tear rolled down her face, catching the light. Peridot's eyes followed it as it fell from her cheek, to her neck, to her chest, finally circling around her gem.

This is when Peridot noticed something strange. A fault in the normally flawless surface of the violet stone.

"Amethyst.... is that a crack in your gem?"

Amethyst snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, that must have happened on the way over. No big deal."

"No big deal?! How can you say that?!" Peridot stood up and got closer to her. "You could get seriously hurt! H-how c-"

"Peri, chill! Watch this."

Amethyst threw her legs up and tipped backwards into the pool of water behind her. Peridot reached for her, clinging onto her hand and winding up falling in too. 

The pools were much deeper than she thought. She had never been immersed in water before and it terrified her- what could be at the bottom? How could she get back up?

Then she saw Amethyst. 

Her hair swirled out around her like a halo, the warm pinks of the sunset melding with the dusty lavender of her hair. Her eyes were closed and the area around her gem was glowing and pulsating. Peridot stared on in awe as her gem repaired itself  
(Even though that was a sideshow attraction compared to the rest of her.)

She looked better than any quartz at all back home. Better than any soldier.

Better than any diamond.

Amethyst opened her eyes halfway, holding her hand out for Peridot to hold. Peridot felt that she must be mistaken, but then realized they were alone. Amethyst wanted to take her hand. 

She took it and let a burst of oxygen bubble from her mouth to the surface as she was pulled up towards Amethyst. The purple gem wrapped her arms around Peridot and swam to the surface, heading towards a shallow area where they could sit and rest. 

////////

"See? That one looks like a spoon!"

"They're gigantic flaming balls of gas millions of lightyears away from here."

"Well that's not as much fun as a spoon is, right? Here, look."

Amethyst pulled Peridot close enough that their hips were touching, wrapping her right arm around behind her head. The water rolled underneath them, dragging Amethyst's hair with it. Peridot felt lightheaded as Amethyst took her arm and pointed out the pattern.

"See? There's the handle and.... there's the spoon part! Now you make one up."

Peridot sighed and scanned the night sky. Amethyst was so close she could feel her breath against her neck. There was that sensation in her gut again, like something was filling her with helium and the ground was shaking beneath her body. 

"Uhm.... there. That looks like a person."

"That one actually has a name. His name is Orion."

"It's still just line of stars, and a star is just a ball of gas."

"I don't think anything is 'just' anything. Are you 'Just a kindergartener'?"

".....No..."

"And am I just an overcooked clump of dirt?"

Peridot shot up like a bullet. "OF COURSE NOT!"

Amethyst sat up quickly. "Easy there Peri, what, do you like me or something?" 

Peridot stiffened up. Amethyst waited for a snarky reply and sighed when none was offered. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Peridot.

"Y'know.... sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had been..... normal. A normal quartz."

Peridot said nothing.

"...I think about it a lot, actually. But I don't think I'd be better off as a soldier for homeworld."

"......Why not?"

"The Earth is my home. I was created here. I might have been part of the reason that it was hurting, but if it hadn't been for me being the way I am... I never would have met Rose or Pearl or Garnet or Steven..."

Amethyst turned Peridot's face towards hers, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "And I never would have met you."

Peridot blushed so bright it's a shock she wasn't glowing. Amethyst smiled and laughed. "C'mon. Let's get back to the temple before Steven gets worried about us."

She sat upright and picked Peridot up bridal style, eliciting a small squeak from her.

Amethyst carried her to the warp pad and carried her home. She sat on the couch with Peridot still in her lap. Steven yawned and rolled over in his sleep. 

It took a while, but Amethyst fell asleep as well, still holding Peridot in her arms.


	5. Bring Me a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay, gayer, now gayer,
> 
> This is gonna be the best chapter so far. Even if it's kinda short.

Peridot couldn't think clearly at all. Amethyst had fallen asleep still holding her and now her face was pressed against Peridot's neck, breathing softly against her. 

'Oh stars what do I do?! I can't wake her up and I don't want to move! Why don't I want to move? This is horrible! What am I supposed to do?!'

Amethyst sighed in her sleep. Peridot shivered and felt her breath hitch. She was so close!

A warm light filtered in through the shadows. Amethyst's gem was glowing gently, but getting brighter. Peridot gulped. 

A projection shone from the core of Amethyst's gem, startling Peridot. She looked into the hexagon of light and saw something unexpected.

Herself.

HoloDot(™) was sitting on top of the hill by the ocean and  staring into the distance. Amethyst was standing nearby but Peridot didn't see her. The sounds were garbled, but audible.

"Peri! Are you ready to go?"

Amethyst smirked at her and reached out her hand. HoloDot took it with passion, grinning widely.

What happened next made Peridot's 'heart' flutter in her chest. 

Amethyst swung her around and pulled her close, noses touching. From what she understood from Camp Pining Hearts, what she Amethyst did was known as 'kissing', and it was a sign of extreme emotional intimacy. 

Peridot wasn't sure what to think. Did Amethyst want to be..... emotionally intimate? With her? Did Amethyst like her romantically? Did she like Amethyst romantically?

Her breathing quickened as questions flooded her mind. What did Amethyst mean when she said all of those things earlier? Was there hidden meaning? Peridot wracked her memories for some kind of answer, some kind of clue. 

"I'm so glad...." Amethyst said in her dream as it flickered off with a quiet whirring. 

"Peridot....." Amethyst murmured in her sleep. She smiled. Peridot felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. 

"Amethyst....."

Peridot froze as she felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. She fought with two sides of her head, the side of reason and the side of emotion. 

'She won't like it!'

'She won't even notice! It will be fine!'

'This is a mistake!'

'It will be worth it for the emotional fulfillment afterwards!'

Peridot inhaled, holding air inside of her lungs. She pressed a gentle kiss to the center of Amethyst's forehead, quickly pulling back. 

She felt a rush of raw emotion, tears welling up again. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time. The world was spinning around her like a hurricane in which she was standing in the eye of. She felt sad because she wasn't sure if Amethyst liked her the same way, she felt desperate because she wanted to feel Amethyst kiss her back, she felt happy because she was here and real and tangible and Amethyst was holding her and nothing could be better or worse than this.

"Y'know, if you want me to kiss you all you have to do is say so."

Peridot swallowed. Did she hear that correctly? She looked slowly to Amethyst. Her deep purple eyes were only halfway open, sparkling in the dim moonlight like the pools at Rose's fountain. She looked as ethereal as ever. Peridot nodded. 

"I-I'd like that very much."

Amethyst blushed.

She smiled. 

She leaned forward.

Peridot went rigid as she placed her lips against hers, tightening her grip not in a constricting way, but in a comforting way. 

Peridot could have sworn there were sparks in the air.


	6. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOY HERE WE GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pic of Amethyst's dress http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSz05klVGFx3i9vqN7YC6iNmjyYtWe-mpIHinVXTtWjSLZMvrFRUqfhsTk0)

Peridot pawed at her face as she started at her own reflection. The concept and purpose of mirrors always fascinated her, because no matter when she looked at her reflection she looked completely different and yet the same. It reminded her that she, no matter what she went through, was herself.

She jumped at the loud rapping of Steven knocking on the door. "Peridot, are you in there?"

"Yes. You may enter."

Steven opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, smiling at the image of Peridot having climbed on top of the sink and was sitting inside of it with her legs sticking out of either side. He quietly shut the door behind him.

"Good morning, Steven," Peridot said in a monotonous voice, staring into the eyes of her reflection as if it were someone entirely different.

"Morning!" Steven cheered, "How was last night with Amethyst?"

Peridot thought for a moment. "It was..... confusing. To say the very least."

Steven opened the cabinet under the sink, taking out a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, and a box of tissues. Peridot climbed down and sat on the ground near the shower. Steven started brushing his teeth.

They had a simple routine that they both somehow managed to follow without fail and without disrupting each others daily activities.

"What do you mean?" Steven said through his toothbrush.

"I'm growing...... rather...... unsure about my feelings regarding certain aspects of my life," Peridot mumbled, wringing her hands

Steven spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out. "In a good way or a bad way?"

Peridot frowned. "I'm..... not sure about that too."

"Well, explain what you mean and I'll see how I can help!"

Peridot inhaled, exhaled, and repeated. "I've been experiencing what seems like an illness. The cause of this illness is rather odd, however, and I'm not entirely sure of how to go about curing it."

"What's making you feel sick?" Steven got out his comb and started working out the knots in his hair.

Peridot covered her face and mumbled something unintelligible into her knees.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I..." more mumbling.

"You're gonna have to spe-"

"EverytimeI'mnearAmethystitmakesmefeeldizzyandsickandIdon'tknowwhatodo!" Peridot cried. She layed on the cool tile floor and groaned into the grout lines.

Steven gasped and dropped his comb. "You like amethyst?!"

"Of course I do! Why would I talk to her if I didn't like her?"

"No, no, I mean.... Are you in love with her? Because that's what it sounds lime!"

Peridot looked up bitterly. "Is that an illness?"

"Wedrt of! When you see the person you like, you start to feel kind of weird, like here, how do you feel when you see Amethyst?"

Peridot looked at her hands.

"I feel like I just jumped off of the wing of a ship flying 60 units high over a sea of flaming magma."

"That sounds about right!"

"So what do I do about it.....? There's a way to make it stop, right?"

"Yep! I'm gonna set you two up on the perfect date! You're gonna love it, just do everything I tell you to and it will be amazing! Leave everything to me! I could even call Connie over" Steven grinned, winking at her. He held out his hand for her to shake.

Peridot frowned. "I'm going to regret this," she said as she shook his hand.(song ends)

///////////

Amethyst yawned and stretched out on the couch. Peridot had wandered off at some point and she was fine with that. If she was still there, Amethyst would have felt bad about getting up.

She stood up, noticing that something fell off of her and fluttered to the ground. It was a white piece of paper with green glitter pen writing on it alternating between Connie and Steven's handwriting.

"My dearest, Amethyst,

Meet me near the stairs in the beach at noon. I wish to take you on a date.

Sincerely,

Peridot."

Amethyst blushed heavily. A date? PERIDOT wanted to take HER out on a DATE? After a moment of thinking, it wasn't that surprising, actually, considering how she had acted last night.

Amethyst smiled and checked the clock. It was around 10:45, so she had time to change her outfit.

Tonight was going to be excellent.

//

Peridot paced back and forth on the sand, fiddling with the flower Steven had given her. They had spent almost half an hour at the flower shop picking out what flower would be absolutely perfect, studying the meanings of the colors, the flowers, and almost everything else that probably didn't matter, but Peridot insisted that everything HAD to be perfect so that Amethyst would like her.

"I'm sure she's gonna love it, Peridot! Don't stress yourself out! Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she can't be mad that you took her out to eat and got her presents!" Connie insisted, patting Peridot's shoulder gently.

"Yeah, Amethyst isn't hard to please with this sort of thing. We probably could have just gotten her some donuts and fry bits and she'd be happy." Steven nodded.

Peridot groaned. "She's gonna hate it..... I'm going to ruin our friendship over nothing, NOTHING!" She chewed on her bottom lip and breathed quickly and heavily. "This was a terrible plan! Terrible! Why did I think this was a good idea?! I could have happily lived in an awkward friendship with her for the rest of my days, why did I have to go and mess that up?!" Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. She shook slightly and had to lean against the railing to avoid falling over.

The door opened from above her. There was a quiet click of shoes against wood.

Black flats.

The swish of cloth.

Steven and Connie darted behind the stairs. The sun mercilessly scorched everything in sight.

Amethyst stood at the bottom of the stairs, a large sun hat perched on her head. Her hair was the same as always, a beautiful mess of lavender draped around her shoulders, hiding her right eye.

The one major change was her outfit. Instead of the normal, relaxed tank top and torn up leggings, she had on a pastel purple dress with black on the bottom of the skirt and around the waist. She looked....

"Uhh. Uhm." Peridot's voice cracked. "You look.. nice."

"Thanks! I found this dress in an old fashion magazine from my room. I'm glad you like it."

Peridot laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked just behind Amethyst at Steven who was holding his hands out to Connie as if he was holding something. He looked pointedly at Peridot, then motioned at her with one hand.

Peridot suddenly understood, looking at the ground and holding out a single lavender rose.

'Lavender- Enchantment, Love at First Sight, a Magical sort of love for someone.'

Peridot had rolled over that definition in her head thousands of times. Had she made the right choice? Did Amethyst understand her message?

Amethyst blushed almost as dark as peridot, a flicker of surprise crossing her face. She smiled, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear. It was a shade perfectly between her hair and skin colors.

"Thanks..." Amethyst almost whispered. She quickly pressed a kiss to Peridot's cheek.

Peridot squeaked and covered her face. She peeked from between her fingers to see Amethyst grinning happily. "S-so we should- let's go?"

Amethyst nodded and swiped her hair over one shoulder. "Yeah."


	7. Brighter Than the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THE BREADSTICKS MEME IN TOWARSS THE END IMM SO MMAD
> 
> Minor warning for death in a flashback.

Peridot took deep breaths. She started evaluating her circumstances, making a detailed list of the things she knew were real so that she could find something to focus on.

1\. Her name was Peridot.

2\. She was on Earth.

3\. She was a Crystal Gem.

4\. Amethyst was a Crystal Gem.

5\. She was taking Amethyst on a Date.

6\. She had no idea where she was being taken.

7\. She was riding on the back of a gigantic pastel pink lion.

She decided to focus on the steady rhythm of Lion's footfalls to clear her mind. It was an even pace and it repeated on a loop with little changes in each cycle. One, two, three, four.

Steven had told Lion to take them somewhere while he and Connie left early to set up so as to avoid interrupting the new couple on their first date. 

Their first date! It was already going so much better than Peridot could have ever hoped for! Amethyst had her arms wrapped around her waist, sun hat blocking out any blinding light so that she could see.

She looked around at all of the different places they could be going to. The Big Donut and Fish Stew Pizza were the only ones she knew about specifically, but she was positive there were more than two restaurants in the entire town of Beach City. 

Peridot felt significantly less nervous than she had when she was waiting for Amethyst by the stairs for all that time. Being alone with her thoughts was a very bad idea.

She had conveniently forgotten about how willing to 'go with the flow' Amethyst was. It made everything much less taxing than she had previously accounted for.

Steven had planned the entire date exactly, when they would be leaving, the menu, the venue, the seating, everything.

Unfortunately, Steven and Connie were the only ones that knew the plan as far as she knew. Everything they would be doing was to be a total surprise to her and Amethyst, and that added a new stab of panic each and every time she thought about it. 

She decided not to think about it, and instead to mimic Amethyst and "go with the flow" rather than trying too much to have everything be exact and perfect.

Lion reared back and accelerated into a sprint, leaving Peridot clinging on and Amethyst holding her arms up high. Well, one arm was still wrapped around Peridot's waist, so she just had a good safety anchor.

Lion skidded to a landing. They were on a grassy hill and the sun was dipped at a 60 degree angle from the horizon. 

There was a small round metal table near the edge of the cliff with a nice white tablecloth and two wooden chairs sitting with it. There were even fancy name cards on top of neat little placemats. There were champagne glasses filled with club soda and ice cubes, the napkins were folded into nice triangles, and there was a basket of ((American style)) 'breadsticks' sitting in a wicker basket on the left. A bouquet of purple roses and dyed green carnations sat next to a candle in a jar sat between the two placemats.

This is when she realized Pearl and Garnet were in on this as well. Pearl clearly made the namecards, folded the napkins, and set the table, while garnet is the only one who would think to use those specific kinds of flowers.

Peridot felt a pair of tiny hands on her shoulders and tensed up. She whipped her head around and it was just Steven, wearing a pink collared shirt with a nice little bowtie on it. Connie could be seen in the distance in similar attire. 

The two had a little picnic area all set up across the hill, just out of earshot. Peridot thanked the stars they wouldn't be able too hear the two of them. 

Steven 'politely' escorted them to their seats (he pushed them while ranting in a faux French accent) and then handed them menus, which were just laminated pieces of paper with some a few words printed on them.

The only things on the entree part of the menu were 'Spaghetti', 'Spaghetti Sauce', and 'Spaghetti (no sauce)'. 

They had chosen things they knew the pair were familiar with that they could make themselves, and the only thing that fell I under both categories was spaghetti, so they decided to make variations of it to make the menu seem fancier. 

"Good evening everyone! What can I get for you this evening?" Steven said, still in his French accent, pulling a tiny notebook out from his back pocket. There was a small pen attached which Steven clicked repetitively. 

"I'll have the........ spaghetti." Amethyst said, propping her head up with her hands and smiling.

Peridot bit her lip. "I'll... have that too. Spaghetti."

"Coming right up!" Steven said, running off. He didn't even write the orders down. 

The two gems stared everywhere but at each other. Peridot could have written a book on avoiding eye contact and this would be the first and final chapter.   
"Thanks. For taking me here. It means a lot to me." Amethyst said, brushing her bangs out if her face. Both of her eyes were visible, which was a rarity for her. Peridot felt her 'heart' swell up. She was so beautiful... 

"I-Its my pleasure!" Peridot said quickly. She ran her thumb along the diamond on her right knee. There was a very thin seam there if you looked closely. She traced it over and over again, trying to distract herself.

In the cutting silence, all she could hear was the sound of the Diamond's voice in the back of her head. She began to recall something she had seen when she had only just emerged, something they showed all of the new recruits. 

»»»»» «««««

It was an old hologram recording from the rebellion. It started with a renegade Topaz with a gem on the back of her right hand sitting on a stone armchair in front of a crowd of elites. Long golden hair swept in front of her eyes, she looked like she was ready for anything that was thrown at her. 

Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond all emerged in front of her. The sight of the Diamonds did not phase the rebel. She looked on as if they were ordinary gems. Perhaps even less than that.

"Topaz," White Diamond announced, raising her hand to silence the crowd. "You have committed high treason to the Diamond Authority and assisted the rebels in their plans. For these crimes, you shall be broken. Do you have anything to say for yourself to try to prove your innocence?"

The gem lowered her head and muttered something, looking left and right. She looked up and said in a clear voice, "If doing what is right is a crime, I plead guilty, but I ask of you, what do you have to say for yourselves, you cowards!?" She spat, standing up. The chains around her wrists and ankles bound her to the chair. 

White Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond nodded and reached her hand out.

Yellow Diamond took the Topaz's gem between her fingertips and shattered it to dust. She casually wiped her hand on the ground as if her entire existence was nothing more than a mild inconvenience.

»»»»» «««««

Peridot almost started sobbing on the spot at the memory. That's what would happen to her, publicly shattered exactly like every other rebel prisoner that didn't plead innocent. They were treated worse because not only had they betrayed homeworld, they had betrayed the Crystal Gems too. Either way, they were traitors, and what can you do with a traitor?

Amethyst noticed her sudden shift in mood and looked up from her spaghetti, which she was eating slow enough to have the date draw out. "You okay there, P-Dot?"

Peridot nodded briskly. "Yes, I'm okay. Everything is fine."

Amethyst barely believed her and would have pressed on, but Steven had returned with the spaghetti. He set the plates down in their proper places and left, dusting off his hands on his jeans.

Peridot heard him whisper something to someone. 

By now the sun was almost completely out of sight and the sky was a deep purple color that reminded Peridot of Amethyst.

Said gem was snacking on breadsticks, having finished the spaghetti on her plate.

The first sign that something was about to go terribly wrong was the fact that the ice was clanking together in their glasses and the silverware was shaking. 

Peridot looked around anxiously and rubbed her hands together, hoping that this was all part of the plan. 

There was a hissing and then an explosion, which was concerning on its own. The next part was both a shock and a relief.

Huge glowing orbs in a rainbow of colors and sizes shot across the sky. Peridot squeaked in fear, sucking on her fork. She glanced at Amethyst and saw that she was smiling. 

'Part of the plan,' she thought. 'This is all part of the p-'

There was an explosion much closer. She heard Steven shout Garnets name. Lion jumped out from behind the bushes and roared as more of the whirring and hissing started to go off. 

Steven and Connie were riding in his mane and they could see Garnet and Pearl trying to put out the fire works. "WEVE GOTTA GO NOW!" 

Peridot felt her 'heart' drop. The perfect date, ruined! No! This can't happen!

She looked at Amethyst. She looked almost afraid, but more worried for Peridot. They both nodded and ran off to lion, but not before Amethyst dumped both plates of spaghetti and the breadsticks into her mouth. 

They warped back to the barn and Lion immediately flopped down on the ground. Steven and Connie rolled from his mane onto the ground. 

Peridot was miserable.

"That was awesome! Best date ever!"

Peridot whipped her head around. "You... liked it? But it literally blew up!"

"That was the best part, I love fireworks! Everything about it is great, blowing stuff up for fun. It was awesome!"

Peridot felt shocked. She liked it. She loved it! She actually had a nice time!

Peridot fell off of lion and sighed.

She was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Well,I've decided to leave this Fic as-is for now. Hope you all enjoyed the ride, but it's come to a stop as of now. 


End file.
